Two worlds collide
by XxmunchitasxoxoxX
Summary: Randy and Mickie have something in common.. they both use people. Wat happens when they have a one-night stand? Will things change?
1. Chapter 1

Two worlds collide.

Randy Orton had just finished dressing up and was waiting forTed and Cody to meet him in the lobby. He needed to get laid. But there was a particular someone who he wanted to do. That was if he gets her.

" Randy.. I think you'll end up like me." Cody explained. He had also been with that particular woman. But she ended up playing with him. He was still heart-broken after what had happened.

" yeah.. Yeah.." Randy mumbled. " Watever."

He walked up to the door of the club. Surely enough, she was there with the Melina and Kelly. He made Ted and Cody come with him so that she could be alone without her friends.

* * *

" Mickie, Randy is starring at you." kelly said.

" Finally! This is my chance to actually have a world record!" Mickie exclaimed.

" of what?? Being the Biggest wwe whore??" Melina teased.

" Yup! And tonight ima be crowned Wwe biggest whore!" Mickie said with a smile. She wasn't bothered at all to be called the biggest whore in wwe because she knew that by that way.. She will find her true love. Mickie stood up. Excused herself from her two best friends, and she walked up to Randy.

"Hey Randy" she said with a flirty smile.

" Was good Mickie??" Randy answered back. Good.. He thought, this was gonna be easy!

" Nothing.. Wanna a beer? Or something.??" Mickie asked him seductively.

" Sure.." She handed him a beer and they started drinking.

* * *

**After 4 beers**

Mickie and Randy were a little light headed. They both didn't know wat should be their next move. Mickie had the whole night planned out.

Sleep with him.

Wake up in the morning.

Leave him while hes sleeping.

Little did the brunette know that, that was the same plan going through Randy's mind.

* * *

**After 8 beers**

They were both drunk. And they both had they're plan on their minds.

" Randy!!.. " Mickie giggled hysterically as Randy put his hand on her waist while dancing.

" Wanna come back to my room??" Randy slurred.

" Yes!" and she kissed him passionately. And they walked out of the club and got in a taxi. And back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

When Randy and Mickie got up to Randy's hotel, Randy opened the door and closed it quickly starring at the small diva. She smiled in a seductively way and started to play with the hems of his shirts. He put his hands over her waist and kissed her with a passionate kiss. Mickie smirked while Randy's lips moved down to her neck. They finally got to their destination. The Bed. Randy put mickie on the bed very slowly, starring at her dress. She got his hands and put them in the tip of her dress making his hand go all the way up to her waist. And then the Legend killer un zipped her dress and ripped it off. While He was doing that, Mickie was kissing him very passionately. They did this until they were both naked. And then they began with their plan.

* * *

Mickie woke up, to find herself wrapped around Randy's arm. When she looked up, he was in a deep sleep.

Good.. She thought. She smiled and was about to get up, when Randy woke up.

_Crapp…_

"Mickie?" Randy asked in a sleepy tone.

" Yea?" she asked with her back towards him She hated when they woke up. She would just have to put on a fake smile and look as if she was happy.

" How did you wake up earlier than me??" He asked the annoyed diva.

" Look Randy. I'm not sure if Cody told you, but I do what you do." And in a flash, she put her clothes on and left.

_Woww.. This is how it feels to be used.._ Randy thought. _I feel like…._

He couldn't finsh that thought he just looked at the door and waited for her to come back.

The Legend Killer has just realized what being used like feels.

* * *

Mickie walked up to her Hotel room to find Melina and kelly with a huge smile on their faces holding a cake, and a crown.

"whats all this for??" She asked the excited divas.

" A celebration!!"

" for?"

"for being the first wwe diva to sleep with all the wwe superstars!!!" they jumped up and down.

''Thanks , girlies. But I don't feel like celebrating." The brunette diva explained,

"Why?"

" I found it difficult to leave Randy and give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Ohh.." they said. " maybe later."

The brunette diva just nodded.

* * *

Later that day she went alone to go grab some cofee, when a certain person caught her eye.

" Mickie" he said. Mickie turned around and was shocked when she saw him there.

" Randy?" she asked. " wat are you doing here?

" Can we talk?" he asked her.

"sure!" she replied with a smile.

They both sat down. Micke was starring at the floor, not making any eye contact with Randy. Not- knowing how to say this, he began.

"Mickie. You changed me." he said.

" H-how??" she stammered.

Randy looked into Mickie eyes. She could see the soft side of him now. She just stared at him and smiled.

_Oh no_. she thought. _Not this feeling again!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't change you, I didn't do anything." Mickie said looking at the floor. After all, she couldn't and she wasn't going to be in love. Especially not with **Him**. Even if she could see his soft side.

"Yes you did Mickie!!!" he replied with a sincere tone. " I fell for you! Are you happy?? I-I-I I--" He was cut of by Mickie.

"You what Randy??!! I cant believe** you** because I do the same thing you do! I know your tricks! I know your reasons! I know everything that you do!!!" she exclaimed raising her voice a little bit.

" The only reason you do this- I mean we do this is because we cant find any love ." Randy replied angrily. He stared at Mickie when she hung her head down. He instantly regretted saying that. But it's the truth.

" I-I-" she stood up and ran out of the hotel. Randy stood up and paid for his cofee and went to look for Mickie.

While going out of the door, he saw Melina and Kelly talking on the phone with a frown on their faces.

"Mickie!!! You cant do this!! You have a match!! Vince is going to fire you if you leave!!" Kelly said to the phone. Melina was looking around the lobby, when she finally set eyes on Mr. Randy Orton.

* * *

Melina's P.O.V

I was looking around the lobby looking for someone. That particular someone, who I wanted to rip his head off!! I mean. now because of him, Mickie doesn't want to be on wwe!! Shes going home!! She had already called Vince saying that there was an emergency in her family!! And he wasn't really too happy about it. I mean shes the Wwe womens champion! Argh!!! I turned around and saw Him staring at kelly talking to the phone. I walked up to him and gave him a slap.

" Ow!!!" He whined putting a hand on his cheek. " what was that for?!"

" for making Mickie leave!" I shouted. I saw him as he opened his eyes wide and put his hand over his face.

" I didn't want her to leave. I told her that she changed me… I-I-I I think im in love with her." I was so so shocked. I didn't know what to say! Kelly also heard this because she dropped her cell.

"You.. Your in love with her??" kelly whispered. We stared at him in shock.. Afterall. We are talking about our **Best friend.**

"Yes" he whispered. " I cant let her leave." with that he ran out of the hotel. I wonder if he knows where hes going cause we didnt tell him where she is..

* * *

enjoy!! 3rd chapter.

review!! plzz!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Melina P.O.V

"I'm so confused right now. Kelly is crying because Mickie left and I want to find Randy and beat the crap OUT OF HIM!!!!! Argh!! IM SO FREAKING MAD!!!! Poor Mickie!! Argh!, Alrighty then. I'm gong to tell you the story of how Mickie began with her "awesome nights as a slut." I explained and nearly hit John and Eve.

" Okay…so Mickie left?" John asked. Eve starred at him and I almost grabbed the chair and hit him.

"Shut up!" we both yelled him.

" Okay!!! Gosh!! But Ted and Cody are like looking for their "Best Friend." I mean… they are totally lost without Randy!"

"Shut up and we'll call them later." I simply responded.

"C'mon! tell us the story already!!!" Eve begged.

So I began telling them.

**Flashback.**

_Melina saw Mickie crying, sitting in her bed. She walked up to her and sat down next to her._

_" what's wrong Mickz?" she asked, looking at the small brunette's phone on the floor in pieces._

_"He dumped me.." she cried. " We've been dating for 5 years… and I thought he was going to asked me to marry him. But no.. he doesn't love me anymore…."_

_"oh sweetie.. Please calm down! He just useless." Melina said trying to cheer up the usual perky diva up._

_"No!!! I'm not going to stand this anymore!!!" she screamed, throwing all the things from her desk to the wall. " I'm going to make others feel the same way I feel!!" Then the small diva marched up to the Latina Hottie and tilted her head a little and smiled._

_" You and kelly are going to help me." she said._

_" W-what?? H-how?" Melina responded._

_"I am going to the club and find any Wwe superstar who is drunk and I'm going to get laid.. You 2 have to come with me so I don't feel lonely. Alright?… you can come with your dates.. I don't care.. And if you two are really my best friend.. You have to help me." Mickie said._

_Melina thought about it, and she suddenly realized that Mickie was crazy.. So she agreed to do what she said. Even if it was just to make the diva happy._

** end of flashback **

" wow…" John simply said. Then we heard a knock.

"Come in!!" I called out. And 2 superstars with a shocked expression on their faces and a crying diva came in.

" I can tell that they know wat happened…. Right?" Eve asked Kelly. Kelly didn't even talk, she just nodded.

"We so need to find Mickie and Randy." Both Eve and John said at the same time.

**Mickie P.O.V**

I'm so confused right now. I know what Randy said is true, but.. I don't know if I should believe him.. If I changed him.. Then he must've changed me. I turned on my TV, to watch Wwe and to see how Randy was without me.. But.. When wwe came back from commercials.. I saw Ted and Cody and Eve?? John?? And my two friends, Kelly and Melina.. They all looked shocked!

" _I cant believe they just left!! When we need them so badly!!" Ted said. The crowd was murmuring, and they sounded a little confused. _

" _He has to find her!! 0r We're going after HIM!" Kelly sneered. _

Woahh. So they all know what happened??

"_What the hell are they talking about J.r?" Larry the King Lawer said._

" _I don't know King.. I don't know.." J.r responded._

I stared at the TV a little longer when I heard an urgent knock through my door. I peaked through the peep hole in my door and gasped. It cant be! How?? How did he find me?!

_Oh my god.._

" Mickie!? I know your in here!!" He yelled. I looked at the door knob and decided on whether to open it.. Or not.. it's a good thing the lights were off.!

" Mickie James! You better open up this instant or I'll- " he said, thinking of what to threaten me with. " Or I'll call Kelly and tell her where you are.!"

I didn't need to be told twice.. So I opened the door to face Him..

" What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want forgiveness.." he said that and he kissed me.

* * *

Heyyzz!! There it is!! Sorry for lateness.. I was busyy.. but here it is now!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mickie P.O.V

How the hell did he find me? Oh my god! I cant believe this! I had opened the door, to find the Legend killer standing in front of my door.

"Mickie!" he whispered. I rolled my eyes and let him in. Stupid idea Mickie.. because in less than a second he kissed me.

" Look Randy," I said after I shoved him off me. ''I know that you can feel a little confused.. but I'm not the type of girl to have a boyfriend. I gave up having a boyfriends many years ago."

He stared at me as if I was an alien speaking in alienist. So I continued. "Your probably confused because I look like the type of girl who can easily be hooked up with. So Randy, I'm telling you as a friend that I am not the type of girl you should fall in love with.. So good night and good bye." I firmly said pushing him out of the door.

"Wait- Look at me in the eyes and tell me what you feel." he responded, he grabbed my elbow and he once again kissed me. I felt so many things. First, desire, second, lust,third, passion. But then I had to remind myself that he may be joking and that I cant fall for him. Even if I wanted it so much. So I looked at him in the eye.

" I dont feel anything." I lied. Life has given me a good power to lie without being caught. I just never had to tell such a huge lie. I guess, this time it did work. And Randy starred at me and nodded once before heading out, closing the door behind him. And I starred at the door. Wishing so much, that I can call him back and kiss him and tell him that I may love him. Wait... Love.. I dont love him. I cant love. Get this in your head Mickie! Arghh! How am I ever going to go back to Wwe?

Randy .

I know Mickie said that she didnt feel anything. But I didnt believe her. I guess it takes a liar to know one. I just wish she would tell me the truth. When she kissed me, I felt complete. Whole. Something I hadnt felt for a long long time. And believe me that it has been a long time. Ever since I was heart-broken by Stacy Kieber.

~ Flashback~

_Randy had just finished a match and was going to find his girlfriend.. which he absolutely loved and cared for. Randy was a different type of guy at the time. He cared for everyone. He smiled, he used to tell jokes. But then he heard it. He heard noises from Chris Jericho's locker room. He passed that room. But curiosity got better of him. And he saw his girlfriend and Chris in an interesting position._

_"Good to know Stacy." he called out. " Good to know that we're over." Stacy turned her head to see the legend killer shaking his head and starring at the floor. His hands trembling._

_"R-" she started to say. Randy just shook his head and left. He didnt need any explanations._

_Stacy had tried to get him back. But the legend killer had moved on. To another type of life_

~ end of flashback~

I have to get the truth from her. I know she feels something. I could feel it. And I dont care if I have to risk my heart at it. Its worth a shot.

**Back at Wwe.**

"Have you seen them yet? has anyone called them or something!" Kelly yelled out. The young blonde was scared for her friend. She didnt know if she was alright. She just hoped for the best.

" No kelly.. Mickie wont answer! and Randy.. well-" Ted started to say.

" I'm here.' Randy interrupted him. Everyone expected too see Mickie with him and were surprised to find him with sunglasses at night. He starred at everyone and went to his locker room to get his stuff. Everyone knew with that simple look that Mickie isn't coming back today.

"Call Mickie." Melina ordered. " we have to talk to her." Ted was the that case right away. He pulled out his phone in a second, they already had an angry Kelly, they didn't want a mad Melina. Or else, Cody and him were not gonna make through the night... Alive.

"Hello?"

"Mickie! Is that you? Its us,Melina, Kelly Cody and ted. Where are you?"

"My hometown. I dont think I'm coming back today. I just need to be alone for a while. Please."

" But. Mickie... Vince is looking all over for you. Your his main diva!"

" Yeah, but.. Fine tell him I had a terrible family tragedy. That i'll be there tomorrow."

"Mickie Laree James. Me and Melina are not going to wait. You hop on the car and drive. Its not that far from where the arena is. Hurry up. You have to hours."

"Kells.. i-"

"NO! Mickie your coming right now. And then you can talk to us. Now GOODBYE!"

Everyone looked at Kelly. They were extremely shocked that the blonde bimbo as they like to call her. (Just as a joke) was actually mad. She never go mad. Bimbo or not. She was always happy. Even when she got dumped. But now.. she's mad.

"What?" she asked looking at everyone.

"Nothing." they all replied mumbling.

Now they just had to wait for their friend to come, before it was too late.

* * *

hm.. wat can be my excuse.. hmm.. ermm.. i- well..

My computer broke down.. lols! But this is chapter 5! enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go! Chapter 6! ^-^ Please Review! :) i own nothing... except the plot :)

* * *

2 months later…

Mickie P.O.V

"Ohmygod…" that's all that has been going through my mind all day. Something is obviously wrong with me. I'm scared to think the worst. I hadn't had my period. It was 5 days late. I'm usually 2-3 days late which was normal. But now… all I can say is I'm scared.

"Mickie? We're back." Kelly and Melina handed me a bag. I looked at them with a scared look in my face. They both smiled and hugged me. Then I entered the bathroom and did the test.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

Lately, I've been getting tired of the same routine these past weeks. Ever since Randy found out that he had feelings for Mickie, all he would do is sit on his bed (with the lights off) and only come out when he had to eat, and go to the arena. Oh, he would also look at a picture that Mickie put of herself in twitter. So my job would be to talk to Vince about him. Try to get Ted to talk to him… and talk to Kelly and Melina about how Mickie's doing. They say that she's not the same as before. They were hiding something from me and Ted and I were going to find out today.

Walking through the hallways with Ted. I bumped into Kelly and Melina who had a shocked look on their faces. They tried to hide the look, but they knew that I saw that look.

" What happened?" I asked them. They looked at each other and then took both of us to Mickie's room.

" Wha-?"

"Guys?" Mickie said with a blank expression. " How much does Randy want to be with me?"

" Umm.. Why don't you ask him?" Ted asked. Bad question Ted! Seriously! Bad question! The short brunette explode with anger.

" I CAN'T ASK HIM! I JUST CAN'T! MY LIFE IS RUINED! WHY DID THAT DAY HAVE TO HAPPEN? I'M GOING TO BE A LONELY MOTHER! AND MY CHILD WILL HAVE NO FATHER!"

Wait….Did she just say that she's going to be a mom?

" Mickie! You have to talk to Randy! You have to! He does love you! I swear! Just-just talk to him! And everything will be alright! I swear!" Kelly said trying to calm her down. I looked at Melina for help.

" She's pregnant." Woah.. Oh.. Now I understand everything! Ted and I both starred at her. Oh..oh crap!

* * *

Randy P.O.V

I was in my room, thinking, when I heard the soft whispers of 2 divas. Melina and Kelly. I wonder what they are talking about.

" Randy?" Kelly called out. I walked very slowly to open the door. And when I opened it I saw the 2 divas and the lovely brunette that I have been wanting to see. They walked into my room and sat down.

"Umm, Randy.. Mickie has something to tell you." Kelly said looking at the floor. I looked at Mickie. She was shaking! She mumbled something that I didn't understand. " What did you say?"

"I'mpregnantandyourthedad" she mumbled louder. I starred at her for a long time.

"Your pregnant?" I repeated. I was so shock! I was gonna be a dad! She may not love me, but I do! And I've always wanted to be a dad! Before I could say anything else, she started crying.

"Mickie, whats wrong?" I asked, wanting to get closer to hug her, but I didn't know if that's what she wanted.

" My career is ruined! I wont be able to wrestle and Vince is going to be mad at me because I'm not married and I'm going to have a baby!"

"Shhh.. Mickie don't cry, we can fix this!" I sighed. I only had one thing to ask her. But I don't know how she'll take it.

" Mickie," I said staring into her brown eyes. " Marry me."


End file.
